The present invention is directed to a furniture leg and, more particularly, to a unique construction of an inexpensive, tapered furniture leg.
The use of a laminated or clad substrate has long been known in the construction of elongate articles. For purpose of the present invention, “leg” and “elongate article” are used interchangeably for any elongate article. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,053 (Toedter) is directed to a decorative panel, plate, or board in which a laminated sheet blank is used and wherein v-shaped grooves are cut through a backing sheet, such as composition board, over which a film is adhered. The article is then folded into, for example, a rectangular cross-sectional configuration, as shown in FIG. 10 of this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,133,106 (Cuppett) discloses veneered reinforced woodwork for furniture in which v-shaped grooves are cut into a core over which the veneer is placed. The grooves allow the article to be folded to form the corners of the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,554 (Ford) is directed to a method of bending a building panel along a selected line to provide a corner having a smooth bending edge. A foam core has a facing sheet attached thereto. V-shaped grooves are cut into the foam core allowing the article to be folded at the grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,170 (Seidner) is directed to a millwork building construction member of rabbeted construction, such as a doorjamb, which includes a core to which a thin, bendable exterior skin is bonded. The core may be composition board that is folded after v-shaped grooves have been cut. The skin is wrapped around the folded core to form the exterior surface of the member. The skin may be wood veneer.
The use of a substrate having a thin skin or veneer that is folded to form a final article typically substantially decreases the costs of manufacturing such an article for several reasons. First, an inexpensive substrate such as flake board may be used. This substrate may be substantially thinner than the material to use a standard design tapered leg. Additionally, a thin covering or veneer of a relatively expensive material may be used. Here, there is substantially less use of the relatively expensive materials for the thin covering. Where no skin or veneer is used, a folded product that uses a relatively thin substrate as compared to the final formed article may allow for use of a greater variety of materials and may also reduce cost.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.